1. Technical Field
This invention relates to post supporting devices that are used to temporarily hold a fence post or the like and vertical alignment in the ground during installation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices have been directed to fence posts and the like that are inserted into the ground by digging a hole, placing the post within and filling around the post with concrete and allowing it to set. The installation of such a post is difficult and time consuming requiring a temporary support to be used to hold the post in an upright vertical position (plum) while the cement hardens. Typically, such temporary supports are made on site by the use of scrap lumber nailed to the post and to a stake driven into the ground on two vertical planes. Such temporary supports are required in two directions to assume proper vertical alignment.
Prior art is directed to permanent brace systems that can be reused and require less time to set up. More specifically, most prior art is directed to semi-permanent fence post supports used to brace and hold metal fence post that are driven directly into the ground. Such fence bracing is used on corner support posts or where high lateral loads would be encountered, such as gate supports and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,346, a fence post support is disclosed having a post engagement socket extending from a ground engagement base plate extending under the socket. Pairs of angularly apertured brackets receive drift pins that are driven into the ground at angles to hold the socket base in vertical position.
Prior art patents directed towards fence post supports for fence posts driven into the ground can also be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,074, 5,192,055, and 5,460,344.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,074 a fence post support can be seen having a pair of tubular braces that are held on the fence post by a collar that slips over the post and bearing elements which are pivotally secured to the ends of the respective tubular braces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,055, a portable brace assembly for fence posts having a pair of interengaging posts brackets as disclosed. Multiple adjustable legs extend from the upper bracket while the lower post engagement bracket have ground engagement members which are adjusted to correspond to ground surface variations.
A fence support can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,344 wherein a pair of legs are temporarily secured to a metal fence post by an engagement collar. Each leg has a ground engagement pin sleeve for guiding a pin within aligned configuration utilizing a secondary leg assembly so multiple legs can extend from a single post engagement fitting or interengage with a second post in spaced relation thereto.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,522, a fence post trim collar is claimed having a collar with hinge sections to be placed around the base of the post to prevent the growth of vegetations thereabout.
The present invention is directed to a post alignment and support device that includes an adjustable post engagement sleeve removably secured to the post. Pairs of multiple leg assemblies extend from the sleeve to provide a four-point support for the post. Each leg assembly has an extensible ground engagement leg portion that can be extended or retracted to the required length to maintain the post in a true vertical upright alignment until a foundation material about the post is set. Leveling devices are integrated within the sleeve for ease of vertical alignment by corresponding horizontal planes.